Legends and Pariahs
Legends and Pariahs is the second major DLC of Barony, released on Dec 27, 2019. It comes with four new classes, as well as four completely new character races, which each have their unique aspects from the standard human to make each varied. Content Like the previous pack, this DLC pack is an extension of monster races for the player to weild and take control of. Each presents a different set of rules and benefits for playing as them, with some being mundane to others fundamentally changing the way the player must act in order to pass through the dungeon in one piece. To accent the four races, four additional class types are also bundled in the DLC, each with its own set of abilities, stats and equipment to start the game. These classes are special however, as they can be selected only by Humans and the monster class they are intrinsically tied with. As such, a Human or Goblin can become a Shaman, but an Automaton cannot. Races Each race presents the player with a completely different player model, as well as the option to use their model as a cosmetic-only choice and play with the same rules as a Human. They can also play ambient noises as the player uses them, with an option in the Settings menu to disable the player’s idle chatter. * Automaton * Goblin * Incubus * Insectoid Classes * Mechanist * Shaman * Punisher * Hunter Steam Description "Even More Ways to Play The Legends & Pariahs DLC brings more of the content introduced by the Myths & Outcasts. Four more new classes and monster races, each with unique gameplay to exponentially-increasing dungeon-delving variety. Just like in the previous DLC, each monster race has a signature class that human characters can also select when you own the DLC. Except for one, these monsters will be hostile with humans as they attempt to destroy the liches in the dungeon. Monsters can either be played as their signature class, or they can be played as any of the current classes in Barony: Blessed Addition! The Automaton The Automaton's doesn't need food, instead requiring fuel for their furnace to keep their boiler powered. They're also friendly with humans and some other races! The Mechanist The Mechanist showcases the overhauled Tinkering skill. By using the Tinkering Kit, survive by building sentries and traps to dispatch foes. The Goblin Goblins can't memorize spells, and are unfocused in martial training. But they are resourceful with equipment, making them highly adaptable. The Shaman The Shaman learns unique spells as they level up, which allows them to shapechange into monster forms with versatile abilities and advantages. The Incubus The Incubus hates blessings and loves curses! He'll also start with some demonic powers. The Punisher With spells the abuse and confuse victims, the Punisher also frustrates foes with the whip, just out of reach. The Insectoid Insectoids will eat anything, and they love sugar. They use Energy from food to power their spells instead of Mana. Their wings also give them extra mobility! The Hunter Starting with a magic boomerang, and new quivers full of special ammunition, hunters are adept at tracking and killing enemies from a distance." Category:Legends & Pariahs DLC